


That Feeling

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Dean wears something special to show Sam how much he wants him~





	That Feeling

He doesn’t wear it often. Just when he wants to give Sam a special treat and show him how much he wants him.

Soon as it clicks into place, this incredible feeling washes over him. He feels calm yet needy and horny as all hell, but that’s nothing compared to how he feels when Sam walks in.

Dean’s waiting by the bed, naked but for a smile and his collar. He’s on his knees, sitting back on his heels, just waiting, and Sam ignores him at first, only peeking at him when he comes in and shuts the door.

Sam takes his time, carefully removing his sports coat, then his tie. His shoes go side by side next to the door. His watch glints in the dim light as Sam sets it down on the dresser. His shirt buttons pop so slowly, his zipper falls gently, but Dean is hyper aware of each tooth as they unclasp.

He doesn’t say a word, doesn’t dare move, keeping his breath as steady as he can, but fuck, he’s already hard as a rock and Sam hasn’t even looked at him yet.

Dean dares to slide his tongue across his bottom lip, just to wet the chapped skin, and Sam sighs.

“Thirsty?” Sam asks, still keeping his back to Dean, not bothering to look at him. 

“Y-yes…a bit,” Dean replies, his voice cracking under the weight of his arousal. His heart is racing, skin is tingling; it’s been so long and he’s more than ready.

Sam folds his trousers and lets them hang off the back of the chair at his desk. Dean looks up without lifting his head, and his breath nearly stops. Sam’s half hard in his boxer briefs, long and amazing already, and Dean’s mouth waters.

“Well, I’m sure I can help you out there,” Sam teases with a faint chuckle.

His undershirt comes off next and Dean can’t help the moan that escapes his lips. Sam’s shoulders move so gracefully as he tosses his shirt into a pile in the corner. He’s tan and firm and waiting for Dean’s fingers to explore each line and dip.

He can barely wait.

Dean’s hips push forward on their own; he truly has no control. His cock is hard and weeping, his thighs twitching with the effort of holding his pose for so long. He just wants - no, needs - needs Sam to look at him, needs him to touch him, to kiss him, to come play.

His head is spinning, his inner voice screaming at Sam, praying for acknowledgment, a look, ANYTHING!

And finally, it comes.

Sam spins on his heel and looks right at him. Hazel eyes lock to green for the briefest second and then travel downward, lingering first on plush lips, then a thick throat waiting to be feasted upon.

When Sam looks down at the collar, Dean feels it, that rush he’s been waiting for. Sam smiles and closes the space between them, quickly stepping across the carpet with lengthy strides. He stands before Dean and looks down, eyes flying over Dean’s naked form, knowing the sweat and shivering, the blush in his cheeks are all for him. He traces Dean’s jaw with two slender fingers and gently guides his chin upwards until Dean is stretched out, long and tall. 

“Such a beautiful boy,” Sam whispers and Dean trembles, his eyes rolling slightly, eyelids fluttering. “Is this all for me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

Dean doesn’t wear the collar often, but when he does, he never feels more beautiful, more sexy, more loved.


End file.
